


(literally) falling for you

by Saidayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cheerleader, DAHYUN IS A TINY SKATER, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Idk how to tag sry, cheerleader nayeon, dayeon best ship, fall - Freeform, jeonhyo makes a tiny appearence sry :(, pining but not really, skater, skater dahyun, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saidayeon/pseuds/Saidayeon
Summary: Skater Dahyun keeps on flirting with Cheerleader Nayeon, Nayeon pretending she gets annoyed by her, while low-key having a crush on the tiny skater. One day Nayeon joins her friends to the skatepark, what happens when Dahyun falls off her board ?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	(literally) falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this probably switches between laps-lock and not laps-lock cause I wrote it on my laptop and phone,,,, but the 4 dayeon shippers pls enjoy. I have not read through which might be a dumb decision but oh well
> 
> Also shout out to @/girlslikedahyun on twitter for basically co-writing this fic, would not have posted if not for her prompt and help !!!

Nayeon and her friends were standing by her locker, talking when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She already had a sinking feeling on who it was and tried mentally stopping herself from blushing. 

“Hey, princess.” the freshman said, as she moved her skateboard from one hand to the other, reaching out to put the hair that was slightly out of place, behind Nayeons’ ear. Trying not to seem too flustered, she quickly opened her locker, pretending to be busy with some books, as she hoped the red on her cheeks would disappear. Nayeon could hear her friends snickering behind her, making her roll her eyes (not that they could see that). 

“what do you want now?” Nayeon hoped she sounded annoyed, no one needed to know how excited she got that the tiny skater had yet again approached her this morning.

“I know you have math next but I think we have chemistry together.” Nayeon rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, though she almost also failed at the smile that threatened to show on her face.

“how about you leave me alone?” Nayeon said with an annoyed tone, knowing she had to get to class soon.

“as you wish, princess.” the skater added a little bow, as her tiny friend came zooming passed them on a skateboard, singing loudly, “she was a skater girl, said see you later girl.”

The freshman quickly got on her board chasing down her best friend as a teacher came running after shouting about them getting off their boards.

“So why don’t you let Dahyun out of her misery, and ask her out already?” Sana asked her, making her shake out of the little Dahyun bubble she was in.

“why would I ask her out? I don’t even like her, she’s annoying.” Nayeon closed her locker before walking towards her class, her friends in tow.

“could’ve fooled us.” she heard from Momo, choosing to ignore them she just told them they’d be late and set up her pace.

—

Nayeon was sitting with her fellow cheerleader friends at their usual lunch table when Nayeom heard a skateboard rolling behind her. mentally preparing herself, she found herself quite disappointed when it wasn’t Dahyun coming to bother her, it was Mina coming over to talk to her girlfriend, Momo.

“hey, babe.” Mina quickly got off her board, flipping it up and leaning it against the bench behind where she sat down. Placing a kiss on Momos cheek, making them go red.

“hey, what are you doing here? you’re usually outside skating during lunch?” 

“Just wanted to make sure you were joining us to the skatepark after school,” Mina stole some of Momos fries as she spoke, making momo slightly pout, “cheer practice was canceled today wasn’t it?”

“of course, Sana and Tzuyu will be joining too, and hopefully Nayeon too if she doesn’t get too stubborn with her crush being there.”

“she is not my crush, fuck off.” Nayeon said, “but yes I’ll join, I have nothing else to do anyway.”

“cool, see you outside the school when you’re finished then,” quickly stealing another fry and a kiss from Momo, Mina got up from the bench and jumped on her board, skating out of the cafeteria. 

“so... the skatepark huh?” Nayeon asked.

“yeah, it’s been a while since Momo and I joined our girlfriends in the park after school,” Tzuyu started “we’ve had so many cheer practices lately.”

“Hmm, well I’ve never been to the skate park before so that could be fun,” Nayeon said, getting back to her eating.

"I’m sure you’re just excited to see Dahyun showing off,” Sana said with a smirk, making Nayeon blush.

“she’s so flustered, oh my god, all you did was mention her name.” Nayeon could feel her cheeks getting redder, her friends just laughing.

“you guys are more annoying than the freshman.” huffing, Nayeon got up from the table, seeing as her next class was starting soo anyways. Leaving her laughing friends behind.

—-

Standing outside of the school, Mina had her arm around Momo’s neck, waiting for the others to show up.

“you think Nayeon will ever get it together and admit her feelings towards Dahyun?” Mina asked her.

“Pretty sure we’ll need a miracle for that to happen,” momo said, “Nayeon is way too stubborn.”

Mina let out a sigh, feeling bad for her best friend. She knew that Dahyun enjoyed the reactions Nayeon had to her, but she could also tell that the skater was getting a little tired of nothing really happening.

“Well, she better do it soon, who knows how long until Dahyun gets tired and moves on.”

“we’re trying to get her to at least confess to us, hopefully, that’ll get us somewhere, and maybe something will happen in the park today.” Momo turned her head and kissed Mina on the cheek, “now what do you say to us making out until the rest of them arrive.” 

mina couldn’t help but snort at the smirk Momo had on her face at the suggestion. “you’re such a loser, who even asks like that?” she could see momo starting to pout at her words, “I didn’t say no, now, did I?”

—-

Walking into the skating park, Nayeon immediately felt out of place. Everyone skating at full speed, swerving around, as Nayeon tried not getting in the way of them. the others didn’t seem to have the same problem, and Nayeon guessed they’d been here more often than she thought. Right now it was only Nayeon, Sana, Momo, and Mina that were together, the others were going to meet them in the park, as they got out of class earlier.

It honestly made Nayeon kind of anxious with the speed everyone was going in. how they kept themselves on their boards remained a mystery, but it wasn’t like Nayeon had any plans of getting on one her self any time soon anyway.

“Minari! up top!” Nayeon heard a familiar voice shouting. She turned towards the voice, seeing Dahyun heading full speed towards them, quickly giving a high-five to Mina as she zoomed passed them. A tiny smile graced Nayeons face, mumbling, “cute idiot.” Mina turned towards her with a soft smile, asking her “what was that?” Making Nayeon blush and look away. “nothing.” she mumbled out.

Later when they were all sitting together by a fence, Nayeon could see Sana approaching Dahyun, making her tense up, “you’re so cute in that hoodie, Dahyunnie.” Nayeon saw Dahyun blush slightly and couldn’t help but feel annoyed at Sana. _how dare she call Dahyun cute in the hoodie? I mean, she is cute in it, like really hot actually, but Sana didn’t need to tell her._

Nayeon slightly huffed and turned away from Sana and Dahyun, going back to talking to Jihyo (who had just arrived with Jeongyeon after some student council stuff). Missing the way Sana turned towards her with a teasing smile.

“so you’re still not admitting that you like her?” Jihyo asked her.

“what do you mean? I don’t like her.”

Nayeon heard Jeongyeon laugh besides Jihyo, “could’ve fooled me,” Jeongyeon said, “you’re so obvious even Dahyun can see it. why do you think she hasn’t given up?”

Nayeon blushed, looking towards Sana and Dahyun again, seeing Dahyun looking at her with a smile. Turning back to Jihyo and Jeongyeon, she shook her head, “fine. so what if I like her then?”

“ask her out, you idiot. that’s literally all she’s waiting for.”

“maybe I will.”

—-

Nayeon sat beside Sana on one of the fences in the park, watching as Chaeyoung and Dahyun did different flips and tricks on their boards. A little further away Mina was trying to convince Momo to try skating, at least one round, around the park without holding her hand. Momo pouting and insisting that she needed Mina to hold her hand at all times. Nayeon and Sana let out a little laugh at the scene, already knowing Mina was too weak for Momo’s pout to let her go.

“Dubs! The half-pipe isn’t occupied anymore!” Nayeon turned back towards the two freshmen at the sound of Chaeyoungs voice. At the half-pipe she could see Chaeyoung already ready to skate down, Tzuyu sitting at the fence on top of the half-pipe yelling different encouragements for her girlfriend. It was unusual for Nayeon to see the, usually well-reserved, girl so loud and carefree. It made her happy for the other girl, that she has found someone to bring that side out.

Dahyun jumped up on the half-pipe, sending Nayeon a wink. “gonna do an invert now, think I have it down.” Dahyun told Chaeyoung, the other girl giving her a thumbs up, “if you finally do it I’ll buy you ramen from the store.”

Nayeon had no clue what any of the skating terms were but she guessed invert was something difficult, as Dahyun hadn’t been able to pull it off yet. She didn’t know why but it made her nervous for the skater, she wasn’t even wearing a helmet. what if she fell? Being so busy with her thoughts, Nayeon missed that Dahyun had started gaining speed on the ramp, slowly getting ready for the trick. It wasn’t until a big crash was heard, that she got her attention back on Dahyun. Dahyun, who was now laying at the bottom of the ramp, her board rolling towards where Nayeon and Sana were sitting.

“Dahyun!” Quickly getting over her shock, Nayeon ran full speed towards where Dahyun was laying, managing to get to her before anyone else. 

“are you ok? did you break anything? is your head hurting? I’m taking you to the hospital” Nayeon was careful as she tried seeing if she could see any really bad wounds that would need immediate attention.

Dahyun let out a little laugh at her concern, carefully sitting herself up with Nayeon's help. “Damn, I guess I once again fell for you.”

Nayeon let out a scoff, lightly punching Dahyun in the arm, “don’t joke right now you literally just had a horrible fall.”

“Nothing I haven’t been through before, this isn’t even as bad as other times,” Dahyun winced a little after supporting her scraped up hand on the pavement, “no need for a hospital visit at least.

“well then I’m taking you home and cleaning your bruises,” Dahyun was about to speak but Nayeon didn’t even let her start, “no denying, I’m not letting you keep skating anymore today.”

Getting up herself, she attentively helped Dahyun stand, having her carefully place her arm around Nayeon's shoulder. Dahyun was slightly limping so there was no way Nayeon would let go of her. 

“Don’t just stand around, one of you bring her skateboard to my car.” Nayeon ordered the rest of the gang around while warily making sure Dahyun wouldn’t fall. She could see Chaeyoung picking up the board and running over to them. Nayeon mentally thanked herself for driving today, as she finally got Dahyun in the front seat. Telling Chaeyoung to put the skateboard in the back of her car.

“You guys can just stay here and keep skating, I’ll take care of Dahyun.” Opening the door to the driver seat, Nayeon got in the car and drove off to Dahyuns house, with Dahyun tiredly giving her directions.

—-

once they had finally made it inside the house and in the bathroom, Nayeon got out the first aid kit from where Dahyun told her it’d be. Making Dahyun sit up on the bathroom counter, she told her, “this might sting, but I’m sure you’ve been through it before.”

“Nothing I can’t take, I’m a tough girl.” Dahyun finished her sentence with flexing her arms, making Nayeon shake her head, trying and failing to keep herself from laughing.

“hey, I made you laugh. I’ll take that as a win.” Dahyun said with the biggest grin.

“Mhm, sit still now, so I can get your wounds cleaned out.” Still trying to act like Dahyun did not affect her proved to be harder when there were only the two of them and had such close proximity.

she got almost all the wounds cleaned up and patched quietly, while Dahyun was just staring at her with a soft smile. Only the scrape on her cheek left, and Nayeon was getting flustered with how close they were. She delicately placed her hand on Dahyun's chin and lifted it, so she could see the scrape better.

“You know, that was such a scary moment,” Nayeon started, “I thought you were gonna get terribly hurt.”

“as I’ve said, I’ve been through worse, you should have seen the time I had to be hospitalized for a week,” Dahyun could sense she was making it worse. gently grabbing the hand Nayeon wasn’t using on her wound she looked Nayeon in the eyes, “I swear I'm fine, I do love that you’re worried about me though.” Dahyun got that stupid smirk back on her face, but this time Nayeon didn’t try hiding her emotions behind an annoyed expression.

“I guess seeing someone you care about get hurt, makes you think.” Nayeon saw how Dahyun lit up at her words.

“you care about me?” Nayeon had never seen Dahyun smile as big as now, cursing herself for hiding her feelings for so long when she could’ve had Dahyun smiling like this every day.

“was it the amazing pick-up lines? I knew they were good.”

Nayeon shook her head at Dahyuns ridiculousness, “I have to admit, some of them were really good, but I think it helps that you’re as cute as you are.”

Nayeon put the first aid kit back in place, placing a soft kiss on Dahyuns cheek, “I have to go now, it's getting late. Please be more careful in the future.”

Dahyun didn’t even have time to process what happened as Nayeon was already out of the house by the time she could get her body working. Softly touching her cheek, _she kissed me_ , she thought.

—-

Skating her way through the hallway and zigzagging passed students, Dahyun couldn’t help but smile as she kept thinking about Nayeon kissing her cheek last night. Almost slamming her head in an open locker, she apologized to the student by the locker and swiftly got off her board, seeing Chaeyoung and Mina by her locker.

“Hey, there you are,” both Chaeyoung and Mina had teasing smiles as Chaeyoung continued, "how was last night?”

Dahyun shook her head, “nothing too much, she just cleaned my wounds, kissed me, and then left.” 

“SHE WHAT?” 

“shh oh my gods, calm down, no need to yell... she kissed me on my cheek before leaving.” Dahyun had the biggest smile on her face as she spoke. “It might’ve been the best day of my life.”

“You fall off your board and somehow end up with a pretty girl kissing you...” she could tell Chaeyoung was bitter, thinking about the time before she and Tzuyu were together, all Tzuyu did was laugh when Chaeyoung fell off her board.

“Obviously with my charms, you always win,” Dahyun said as she finally got her locker open. Inside the locker, she found a helmet, “uhh? any of you guys leave this here?” Dahyun asked as she took it out.

“Hmm none of us use helmets?” Mina replies.

noticing a note in the helmet, Dahyun took it out and read it. _wear this, you cute idiot. -Nayeon_

“it’s from Nayeon.” Dahyun places the note back in her locker, before putting the helmet on.

“Lmao, you’re gonna start wearing it? you look ridiculous.”

Dahyun nodded, “of course, I can’t risk hurting my head before making Nayeon my girlfriend.” Dahyun said with a grin.

“Whipped.” both Mina and Chaeyoung said.

“And what about it?” Dahyun said as she jumped on her board, skating to class with her new helmet.

(There was no way to stop Dahyun from laughing the next day when both Mina and Chaeyoung showed up in helmets to school after their girlfriends had seen Nayeon getting Dahyun to start wearing one. "Shut up," they both muttered at Dahyun, with their arms crossed.)

—-

“Princess!” Nayeon turned around at the sound of Dahyun's voice.

“Look!” Dahyun pointed to the helmet in her head, a proud grin on her face, “thank you for the helmet.”

Nayeon couldn’t help but smile at the skater, she looked really cute in the helmet she bought. “So you like it?”

“Yes, very much so!”

“That’s good. You look really cute wearing it.” Nayeon said, stepping closer to Dahyun, noticing the slight height difference between them. Dahyun being a little shorter, had to look up to look Nayeon in the eyes.

“I do?”

“Mhm, kind of makes me want to kiss you,” Dahyun started blushing immediately. Both of them having some sort of staring contest before they heard the sound of Sana yelling for Nayeon about getting to class, interrupting their little moment.

“Anyways I have to go, but maybe if you didn’t mind we could go out and eat together after school?”

Dahyun gaped, not fully believing what she heard, “uhh like- like a date?”

Nayeon smiled at the adorable skater, “yes, a date, if you want that of course.”

“Yes! I really, really do.”

“Cute. I’ll text you the details later,” kissing Dahyuns cheek again, Nayeon started to leave, “see you later for the date.”

Dahyun lightly touched where Nayeon kissed her, a big grin on her face, before jumping up and cheering “YESSS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, might be making this an ongoing fic if y'all want that? The next chapter will be their date !!!! I have some ideas ideas too, so we'll see if I end up writing more & more (stream the mv) !!!
> 
> thank u for reading 🥺🥺 follow me on twitter to watch me break down about dayeon and promise out fics i’ll never post ! @/nahyuniverse


End file.
